Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Some media content, such as episodes of television shows, often include a “previously on” segment at the beginning of each episode that includes a series of scenes recapping previous episodes. Unfortunately, the content in a conventional “previously on” segment may not provide sufficient relevant information for viewers having different levels of experience with the particular show.